Tugas Agama Gaje!
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Kiyoteru-sensei memberikan tugas agama yang berhubungan dengan materi mereka yaitu 'Seksualitas'. Apa tugas yang diberikan Kiyoteru-sensei bersifat hentai? Apakah para muridnya dapat menyelesaikan tugas mereka?


"Egh, entah kenapa perasaan gue kagak enak dengan pelajaran agama Kiyo-_**sensei**_ hari ini," ujar Gumi was-wasan sendiri.

"Aku juga begitu," timpal Aoki, "Materi agama kita sekarang kan tentang 'Seksualitas', pasti tugasnya yang aneh-aneh,"

"Hiihhh, guru kita _**two in one**_," ujar Ring.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Gumi.

"Sudah pedopil, _**hentai**_ lagi," jawab Ring.

"Hei!" seru Rin protes, "Kalian tidak boleh mengejek Kiyo-_**sensei**_ dong!"

"Betul itu!" timpal Miku, "Kiyo-_**sensei**_ itu kan wali kelas yang baik dan budiman,"

"Kayaknya kata baik dan budiman itu perlu pake kutip deh," ujar Aoki.

"Hah?" Ring ber-hah-ria.

"_**You know what I mean**_," ujar Aoki.

BRAK!

Seseorang menendang pintu kelas itu hingga terbelah menjadi delapan, entah gimana bisa kayak gitu.

"Kembaran elu telat lagi, Rin?" tanya Gumi.

"Egh, tadi aku tinggalin dia di rumah akibat radiasi nuklir yang ia sebarkan," jawab Rin.

"Maksudnya apa sih?" tanya Miku.

"Tadi sih dia udah bangun, itu pun aku bangunin, tapi aroma nafas yang _**oh-so-sweet**_ itu ngebuat anjing, kucing, ikan mas, tarantula yang lagi konser _**'FAMILY'**_ pingsan di tempat, awalnya gue mau pingsan juga, tapi gue tutup mulut dan hidung sambil gebukin Len pake lemari baju jadi dia tidur lagi," cerita Rin dengan wajah inosennya.

Semua yang di kelas _**sweatdrop**_ berjamaah.

"_**Nee-chan**_ jaat! Muka gue yang cakep sejagat raya ini jadi ancur babak belur!" seru Len ngamuk.

"Gue kayaknya perlu pukul muka lagi lu biar sadar," ujar Rin.

"Um Tei," panggil Taito malu-malu.

"Apa?" tanya Tei.

"Kamu ada tali dan pengait gak? Lu punya rencana mau mancing di sumur kan?" tanya Taito lagi.

"Ada, untuk apa?" balas Tei.

"Biar bisa tarik bajumu dan menampakkan pay—"

PLAKK!

"_**HenTai**_to! Gak bosen-bosennya elu godain gue!" seru Tei gaje.

TENG! TENG! TENG! ES CENDOL BI IJAH SERIBU RUPIAH!

Semua murid ber-_**sweatdrop**_-ria mendengar bel sekolah mereka yang diganti tanpa sepengetahuan Tuhan #plakdeplak.

JBRAK!

"_**Ohayo class~**_," ujar Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ yang membelah pintu kelas (lho? Bukannya udah ancur dari tadi ya? Anggap aja udah dibetulin :P), pinjam dari Mayu, dasar gak modal! #dihajarKiyo

"_**Ohayo**_," ujar satu kelas lemes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tugas Agama Gaje!**

**Vocaloid ©Punya neng Yamaha dan mbok Crypton #plakdeplak**

**I (Author) doesn't have any profit from this story.**

**OOC, aneh bin gaje, EYD gak terpenuhi, alur gak nyambung, ending gantung, and another warning that can you see**

**Genre : Friendship and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**A fic for Vocaloid from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini sensei akan memberikan tugas agama yaitu ..." ucap Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_.

Para murid menunggu dengan penasaran.

Semut juga masih mengantri sembako.

Dora masih memanggil peta yang sepertinya nyangkut di tasnya. Tas bulukkan sih #digamparDora

"... mencari gambar p*nis dan v*gina sebanyak-banyaknya," sambung Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_.

"UAPAA?!" koor satu kelas.

"Tugas mencari gambar p*nis untuk wanita dan gambar v*gina untuk laki-laki," jelas Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_.

'Sekarang aku tahu gimana rasanya punya guru sarap kayak gini,' batin Piko.

"Tugas berkelompok masing-masing lima orang, boleh cari di internet, koran, majalah, tabloid, poster, iklan, baliho pun juga boleh," tutur Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ lagi.

'Baka Kiyo-_**sensei**_, mana ada baliho yang masang gambar kayak gituan!' batin Kaito menggila.

**.**

**Tugas Agama Gaje!**

**.**

"Miku, Rin, Tei, um, mana Aoki?" ucap Gumi mengabsen nama anggota grupnya.

"Aoki lagi otewe, " jawab Miku.

"Kalian bawa apa aja?" tanya Tei.

"Aku bawa tabloid pria punya _**tou-san**_," jawab Rin.

"Bawa koran K*sah N*ata," jawab Miku.

"Bawa laptopnya, kan aku tahu kalau laptop Gumi rusak," jawab Tei.

Well, sepertinya Tei yang normal di sini.

"Kabelnya udah digigit tikus sih ... ah, tapi masih bisa dipakai kok!" ralat Tei.

Kutarik lagi ucapanku!

BRUAK!

"Suara apa tuh?" tanya Gumi bingung.

"_**Minna**_, bantu aku dong," ucap Aoki.

"ASDFGHJKL! Aoki, lu dapet baliho kayak ginian dari mane?!" tanya Rin bingung.

"Nanti gue jelasin, tolong dong," ujar Aoki dengan nada memelas.

"Rumahku ..." ratap Gumi memikirkan kalau jelas-jelas baliho itu nyaris menyamai rumahnya.

"Gunting aja gambarnya," saran Tei.

CEKRES! CEKRES! CEKRES! (Bunyi apaan ini?!)

**.**

**Tugas Agama Gaje!**

**.**

"Tadi saat itu ..."

**Flashback On**

Aoki segera berlari menuju rumah Gumi karena tahu kalau ia sudah sangat terlambat akibat nii-sannya yang benar-benar keterlaluan.

Tak sengaja, Aoki melihat promo kon*om di PKL, jadi ia menatap baliho di sebelahnya yang menampakkan gambar kon*om plus pen*s.

'Oh, pantes aja Kiyoteru-sensei bilang cari di baliho, ini toh,' batin Aoki gaje.

Aoki terlihat memasang pose berpikir. Bagaimana cara ia membawa baliho segede itu?

'Ah udahlah, angkut aja, lagipula dari sini ke rumah Gumi gak jauh-jauh amet. Orangnya juga kagak peduli kok kalau balihonya hilang,' batin Aoki lagi.

**Flashback Off**

Rin dan Tei ber-_**sweatdrop**_-ria, sementara Miku dan Gumi _**nosebleed**_. Mungkin karena mereka itu hentai? #gampared(?)

"Udahlah, kita bagi tugas. Aoki dan Miku cari di koran K*sah N*ata yang Miku bawa, aku dan Tei nyari di tabloid, nanti Rin yang nyari di internet," ujar Gumi.

"Kayaknya gue yang bernasib sial deh," ucap Rin. Yup, dia harus melihat banyak sekali gambar p*nis.

"Tei, kau ada gunting lagi gak?" tanya Miku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tei balik sambil menyerahkan gunting cadangannya.

"Bukan, gue nanya aja, sekalian tes kuping," sahut Miku.

Tei menggeram, 'Kenapa aku bisa sekelompok dengan dia sih?' batinnya.

"Rin, lu sudah ada cowok yang elu suka gak?" tanya Gumi.

"Memang kenapa?" sahut Rin masih berkutat dengan laptop Tei. Entah kenapa lihat p*nis yang ia temukan di internet langsung membuat ia _**nosebleed**_. _**Hentai**_ toh rupanya #ditimpukjeruk

"Aku suka sama ... Gumiya-kun," curhat Gumi.

Rin mingkem. Bukannya Gumiya itu kembaran Gumi sendiri? Kok bisa _**twincest**_ gitu?

"Padahal udah coba buat ngilangin _**feel**_ itu, mulai dari menyelan di Danau Tiga Warna sampai mendaki Mount Everest," ujar Gumi.

Rin _**sweatdrop**_ mendengar penuturan Gumi barusan, "_**Nee**_ Gumi, kau sama Leon aja, kayaknya kamu cocok deh,"

"Ah, _**arigatou**_ Rin!" seru Gumi.

"_**Doita**_," Rin kembali dengan proyek, itu pun kalau masih bisa dibilang proyek.

**.**

**Tugas Agama Gaje**

**.**

Lebih baik kita cek ke rumah si _**shota banana king**_ yang mempunyai anggota _**shota**_ beruban, _**shota**_ _**otaku**_, maniak _**baka aisu**_, dan banci _**nasu**_ #dihajarorangyangbersangkutan

"Memalukan mengerjakan yang beginian, harga diriku langsung turun," ujar _**shota banana king**_ #dipentungLenpakepisangbesi

"Setuju buat Len," timpal _**shota otaku**_ #ditamparLui

"Ga-Gakupo _**nosebleed**_!" seru maniak _**baka aisu**_ #ditimpuktrukeskrimtou-sanKaito

"Eeh?" si _**shota**_ beruban dan berbuntut ini kaget #disetrumPiko

"Aku gak percaya ..." ujar banci _**nasu**_ yang kini sedang _**nosebleed**_ #ditebasGakupo

Kaito dan Lui yang melihat foto yang membuat Gakupo _**nosebleed**_, sedetik kemudian mereka _**speechless**_ lalu bernasib sama seperti Gakupo.

Piko juga ikut nimbrung, matanya membulat besar. Kayak bakso.

Tau gak foto apa itu?

Itu adalah foto dimana Len dan Rin difoto, mungkin saat itu Len dan Rin masih berusia lima tahun jadi polos banget, difoto dalam keadaan ehembuehemgilehem.

Len yang melihat aksi keempat temannya pun melihat selembar kertas yang mereka lihat.

BRUSSHHH! (Kuas?!)

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Len, dengan cepat Len menyembunyikan di lemari CD miliknya (CD : Celana Dalam) #plakkkk

"A-A-Apaan sih kalian? Udah ah kerja," ujar Len cuek terhadap rumahnya yang kini banjir darah.

**.**

**Tugas Agama Gaje!**

**.**

"Entah kenapa aku ngerasa ada yang buka album foto terus lihat foto 'itu'," ujar Rin.

"Hahh?" Miku dan Aoki menghentikan aktivitasnya, begitu juga dengan Gumi dan Tei.

"Foto apaan?" tanya Miku.

"Pri-va-si," jawab Rin.

"Ya sudah deh, eh Tei, Miku, kalian dapat berapa?" tanya Gumi.

"Kami udah dapat 14 buah, kebanyakan sih di bagian penyakit kelamin, terutama penyakit sifilis tuh," jawab Aoki.

"Kalian sendiri?" tanya Miku.

"Kami cuman dapat tiga," jawab Tei.

"Di tabloid dikit sih," timpal Gumi yang dijawab anggukan dari Tei.

"Rin, lu udah berapa dapatnya?" tanya Aoki.

"Tiga puluh tiga," jawab Rin.

"BUANYAK BANGET!" teriak Miku, Tei, Aoki, dan Gumi ala paduan musik (suara udah mainstream sih~ #plakk)

"Kalau di internet ya banyak lah," ujar Rin sambil menepuk jidatnya yang kayak lapangan sepak bola, kerikil di lapangan itu adalah jerawat Rin #ditimpukorenji

"Tugasnya baru kasih hari ini, masa udah kumpul besok sih?" tanya Gumi.

"Ginilah punya _**sensei hentai**_, pedopil, sarap, mau kubunuh si _**sensei**_ agama itu," ujar Miku.

**.**

**Tugas Agama Gaje!**

**.**

"Ha-Ha-Hatchiune Miku!"

Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ kini tengah bersin di rumahnya, semenit kemudian bulu kuduknya yang tadinya duduk jadi salto, koprol, _**cart**_-#ditembak maksudnya bulu kuduknya jadi berdiri.

"Hatsune-_**san**_ sepertinya mau membunuh saya ya? Hehe, tidak mungkin itu, Hatsune-_**san**_," ujar Kiyoteru-sensei, "_**Plus**_ lagi, tadi sepertinya Hatsune-_**san**_ yang bilang saya pedo,"

Ternyata oh ternyata, Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ telah memasang SCTV, eh, CCTV di setiap rumah muridnya! Wajar, Kiyoteru-sensei pernah membobol rumah bupati setempat. Tak heran jika diberi sebutan 'Pembobol Rumah Kelas Paus'.

Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ membuka telapak tangannya yang tadi mengatup seperti putri _**hentai**_ #plak yang menampakkan petir berwarna kuningnya. Ternyata setelah diselidiki polisi setempat, Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ si pedopil ini seorang _**Esper**_!

"Matilah kau ... Hatsune Miku!"

**.**

**Tugas Agama Gaje!**

**.**

"AGH!"

BZZTT!

BRRZZTT!

"MIKU!" koor keempat temannya yang kaget melihat Miku udah gosong.

"Panggil ambulans Gumi! Cepetan!" perintah Rin.

"I-Iya!" Gumi terlihat panik sampai salah masuk ruangan nyari hapenya, mulai dari kamar mandi, kandang ayam, WC, kebun cabai, de es be.

"Gumi, cepetan!" teriak Tei gak kalah ama toa pura (mesjid udah mainstream!)

"Hapenya gak ketemu!" teriak Gumi, "Eh? Ada di kantongku, _**gomennn**_!"

Lima menit kemudian, sirine poli-ehem, maksudnya sirine ambulans terdengar di sekitar kediaman Megpoid.

"Jadi, tugas kita gimana?" tanya Aoki.

"Udahan lahhh ... tinggal tempel di kertas KBT, udah kan?" ujar Gumi.

"KBT?" tanya Aoki.

"Kertas Buat Tugas," jawab Tei.

"Miku?" tanya Rin.

"Tinggalin aja deh," jawab Gumi.

"Pantes aja ya, kalau ngejek Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ dibilang pamali," ujar Aoki.

**.**

**Tugas Agama Gaje!**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, saat Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ masuk, anehnya Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ gak menggubris perihal tugas itu, sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi (A/N : Pelajaran agama paling akhir).

"_**Sensei**_!" panggil Lui.

"Iya?" sahut Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Tugas agamanya gimana, yang nyari gambar p*nis ama vag*nanya?" tanya Lui.

"Lho, kenapa kalian mengerjakan tugas kelas 12?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei heran.

"Hahhh?!" satu kelas ber-hah-ria.

"Tadi saya ingin meralat tugas kalian, tapi apa daya, jam pelajaran saya habis pada saat itu dan kebetulan saya juga lupa," ujar Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_.

Sunyi~

Senyap~

Hening~

Di-

"_**SENSEI**_!" amarah satu kelas mulai bangkit.

"Tugas kalian yang sebenarnya itu adalah ..." ucapan Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ menggantung.

Para murid merasa ada yang tidak enak dengan tugas mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Menggambar bagian dalam p*nis dan vag*na, plus keterangannya," sambung Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_.

"_**SENSEI NO HENTAIIII**_!" teriak satu kelas.

_**Yeah**_, sepertinya mereka harus membiasakan diri dengan guru mereka yang baru-baru ini gajenya kumat.

_**OWARI**_ yang menggantung dan aneh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
